CSL continued the development of its Cardiac Scintillation Probe System begun in 1977. This nonimaging ECG-gated scintillation probe, when used in conjunction with left ventricular (LV) catheterization, permits simultaneous quantification of the variation of LV volume and pressure. By simultaneously measuring LV volume and LV pressure, parameters such as LV compliance can be continuously monitored, in addition to such measurements as ejection fraction, filling and ejection rates, and temporal relationships. This year the probe continued to be used to study the effects of nephidipine and verapermil on patients with asymmetric septal hypertrophy. In addition, a new protocol studying the drug's effects on patients with coronary artery disease was initiated. The probe is also being used to monitor the left ventricle performance of patients in the Medical Intensive Care Unit. The pressure-volume relationships produced by the probe system allowed the effects of drugs to be quantified in a manner not possible before. New software has been added to permit the system to be easily used on a routine basis by Clinical Center Personnel. Development is continuing on increasing the detection efficiency of the probe and in quantifying the limitation of the technique.